


A Ranger Farewell

by Freedom99



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom99/pseuds/Freedom99
Summary: In memory of Pua Magasiva who died last Saturday





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Pua you will be missed from shortland street and power rangers family

CHAPTER ONE:  
THE CALL

His team...

A woman in blue swimsuit is seen teaching some kids surfing when she got an alert that someone was calling her. 

"Oh hey Tommy," she said. "No I haven't heard from him in a while. He's visiting family in New Zealand. "

She listened for a while, "Wait.. what? No, no I was just talking to him last night about having a reunion... How did this happen? did they mentioned anything?" She said with tears in her eyes.

After composing herself.

"No no I'll tell them, I'll tell them after I finish from here. Thank you for telling me. " she said into the phone. 

♤♡◇♧■□●○•

After finishing her class, she called the first name that came to mind. 

€£¥₩

A man in yellow tracksuit is at a shop cleaning a dirt bike when he heard his phone ringing 

"Hey Tori what's up?" Said Dustin.

"Dustin have you heard the news?" said Tori.

"What news?" Replied Dustin, gesturing to Hunter and Blake who were working in the shop.

Then he heard crying through the phone, "Tori? Tori! What's wrong why are you crying." 

Blake and Hunter looked worried. 

"It's.... its... its sh...sh....shane." Tori said through sobs.

"Tori? Its Blake you're on speaker can you breathe for me so that you can calm down and explain to us?"

After a while they got an affirmative that she calmed down, did they gently enquired about what had happened. 

"Its Shane, Tommy just told me the news this morning. He was in a car accident," said Tori. (A.N: honestly has a better look than finding him dead with the cause yet to be confirmed)

"Wha-what..." said the boys in shock

"Yeah, I was just teaching my class when I got the call," Replied Tori.

"Oh no..." said Dustin.

"Have you told the others yet?" Said Blake.

"No not yet..." answered Tori 

"Tori I need you to contact Tommy Oliver he will be able to contact the others. The rest of us will contact the others. " said Hunter. 

"Ok I'll send you the numbers," said Tori in relief. 

♤♡◇◇■●□●○•

So they called the others and Tommy Oliver offered to call in other red rangers including the current team for a power rangers send off to farewell one of their own

~~~~~《《《》》》~~~~~


	2. The Answer

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE KUDOS AND THE REVIEW AND THE BOOKMARKS

 

☆♤♡◇♧☆♤♡◇

    To the red ranger (former and current) this is addressed to:

°•°•°•°•°•°

You are hereby invited to the Farewell of one of our number who has passed away. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

The wind thunder ninja and samurai team have hereby invited you to the farewell of Shane Clarke for a ranger send off  
You are also welcome to invite your team members but has to be RSVP to the following:

Jane Clarke: *** **** **** ***  
/J_Clarke@Hotmail.com  
Tommy Oliver:*** **** **** ****  
/Thomas_Oliver@Gmail.com

All the RSVP's to be in by may 25th as the funeral will be on the 27th May 2019 at the Bradley house on the 22nd Street Bayview Blue Bay Harbour. 

Sent by:

Clarke family  
Tori Hanson  
Dustin Brooks  
Cameron Watanabe  
Blake and Hunter Bradley   
°•°•°•°•°•°

€_£_£_¥_₩ (AN: the previous teams and Dino Thunder aren't mentioned as they were called before hand by Tommy. These ones are forwarded by the help of Billy who accessed the morphing grid)

Ocean Bluff:

"Hello, I'm looking for Casey Jones? I was told that he may work here." Said a man in a airmail uniform asking one of the staff that worked at the pizza parlor. 

"One minute," she replied as she pit down her serve at a table near her and walked to the kitchen talk to someone through the opening as she took another serving of pizza.

The man waited until he saw a older male walked out of the door to the kitchen. 

"You asked for me?" He said in a neutral tone. 

"Casey Jones?" answered the man.

"Speaking."

"I have mail for you," was the reply as the man gave a thin envelop to him and walked out.

"What was it that he needed?" Asked RJ as he walked passed.

"Just delivering mail, I'll check it after we close up. Did Lily say when she would be coming?" Said Casey in reply as he put away the envelope. 

"Yes and she said that she was bringing some friends," said Theo as he walked passed for his break.

○●○●○●○●○

After work...

"So are you going to tell us what the envelope?" said RJ as he Casey, Dominic, Fran, Jared, Camille and Flit sat down after closing up on the rare day they all were together baring Lily who was on a tour with a rising star. *hint hint*

Casey opened the envelope that was addressed to him, and read its contents. 

"Oh," 

"What's wrong,  Casey?" Said Theo in worry, refraining from taking the letter. 

"It's a funeral notice," Casey murmured. 

"Funeral notice? For who?" said Jared curiously. 

"A former ranger, since this is addressed to red rangers I assume he was one also," said Dominic as he read the letter when Casey passed on the letter. After he handed it to Camille.

"Who's the team," said Theo.

"Ninja Storm," replied Fran when she got it from Flit.

"Ninja Storm?" replied RJ in shock. 

"You know them," said Casey looking at him. 

"I knew them as they were students, when I went to train for a few years with their sensei," replied RJ, looking troubled.

"So what shall we do?" said Theo after a moment. 

"I say the either Casey and RJ go for red ranger and association respectively or the team go," said Dominic. 

"What do you think, Casey," said RJ looking at Casey. 

"Team?" Replied Casey in askance. 

"Alright, I'll call Tommy now." Said RJ getting up to make the call. 

€_£_£_¥_₩ 

To the year 2032

"Sir, a message is being flashed from the time continuum from the year 3015," said an operator as she looked at the commander. 

"Very well, send it through," said a fair skin individual with blue eyes, after contemplating for a moment.

He read the message for a few minutes. 

"I want you to find and contact for me Jack Landors, Bridge Carson and Jakov Taccov. I will need to speak to them," said an older Sky Tate. 

"Right away sir," said the operator in reply and quickly turned to her screen and started tapping. 

○●○●○●○●○

Later that day 

"You called us sir?" said a tan young man at attention when he stood in front of the commander. 

The other two just went up to the commander and greeted him like the old friends that they were.

"At ease ranger, I have a reason for calling you three here," said commander Sky to the current red ranger and his predecessors. "Earlier today,  we have received a message from the year 3015."

"Is everything ok,sir?" said jakov.

"Of course,  its just that we as both current and former red rangers have been invited to attend a funeral of predecessor," said Sky in reply. 

"Excuse me sir, but isn't it odd that we are invited even though we are in the future, " said Jakov in reply 

"Normally that would be the case,  however it would seem that the team in question would like a range farewell to honor him," Replied Sky.

"Hm, so you want one of us to go?" said Jack speaking up for the first time since he came in.

"Yes."

"How about we all go?" Said Bridge. " that way there'll be double blessing or one of us can go then it may make a bad impression but than again they won't-" said Bridge in his usual way which usually ends with him being confused that he never could grow out off.

"BRIDGE," said Jack and Sky fondly

"Sorry," was the reply. 

"How about you just take the original team as the only you guys from the team ups that you have had in the past, " said Jakov after a moment of thought. 

"But whose going to be here to keep an eye on things?" asked Sky 

"We will," said a voice behind them.

And in walked Kat Manx and the former commanders Doggie Cruger and the former supreme commander Fowler Birdy.

"But-" said Sky.

"But nothing. You have done a great job of keeping this place running, even better than I did and I thank you," said Cruger as he nodded to Sky.  "And you two for following in your predecessors work for better or for worse." He said to Bridge and Jakov. 

"And the newbie is right maybe we can bring in the old team, it would be nice to see them again," said Jack. 

"Than its agreed than. Your former team will be contacted," said the former supreme commander. 

(Corinth had a similar reponse)

€_£_£_¥_₩

To Briarwood:

"Hey Nick. You got mail," said an older woman with thick dark hair and hazel eyes calling out to her partner. 

Nick motioned to her to pass it to him as he manned the grill in preparation for their weekly family Sunday lunch. 

"In a minute, hun. I'm almost done,  when are others supposed to get here?" Said Nick. "When are the others supposed to get here?"

"At one, though I remembered to tell Xander to come at 11.30 as he tends to come late," said Maddie as she hugged Nick from behind as he covered the food and put it in the oven. 

"And its half past," said Nick. "Just enough time to get ready."

Then they went to get ready for their guests. 

○●○●○●○●○

San Angeles and Corinth, Los Angeles, and so on (as I cant find the other cities of the other teams).

"Hi, dad," said a  man as he hugged a middle aged man who looked similar to him.

"Hi Mack, how was your trip?" said the older man as the family butler came in to the room.

"Spencer how are you?" said the younger male as he saw the old butler. "And it was great dad, it was really good catching up with the others."

"Its good sir, although I had hope it was at a good time," said the older man nodding to the younger in greeting. 

"What do you mean?" Said the father and son in confusion  

In response the old butler turned on the tv.

"A great tragedy has fallen upon the Clarke family as it was found that this morning that the patriarch of the family one Shane Clarke has been tragically died .

Shane Clarke was a prominent member of the community with his help to all who knew him.

"He was a great guy, open minded, a good life of the party, I was shocked to hear the news this morning, " said an acquaintance of the late mr Clarke

"It was always a good day when he was around, a happy go lucky person," said an old friend of his hailey   
Mr Clarke was known for his skateboarding career and his occasional dirt bike racing. 

Mr Clarke is survived by his wife and two daughters. 

§ ß æ ə þ ų

"Jayden," called a dark skinned man to the other occupant in the house.

"Mentor Ji?" Said the other in reply as he watched his house mate turn to him from the tv.

"I just got a strange message from an old from but seeing the news it makes sense," said the former in reply.

"What do you mean?" 

His old mentor told him.

○●○●○●○●○

"Hello, yes this is him. Yes I just saw the news. You want me to what? Ok I'll check with the others thank you. I will get back to you, goodbye," said a young man as he stood.from his desk and stretched. "Right, I'll get right to it then." And he picked up the phone again and started dialing. 

○●○●○●○●○

"Yes, this is his father. May I ask who am I speaking to? Ok, I'll tell him, hes gone out. Thank you." A man in his late 30s put down the telephone stared at for a while, then he turned to get his phone.

○●○●○●○●○

"Yes? yes, yes yes. I will be sure to tell them, thank you. " said a dark skinned lady with short hair through the mouthpiece as soon as the call came in.

"Can you send for the rangers please Michael,  something important just came up."

€_£_¥_₩

So the other rangers are rounded up, what will happen next?


End file.
